Ravano Vexis
Ravano Vexis is a duelist who works for Toy Box Industries. He works in the more shady branch of the business known as the Card Hunters, where he hunts down duelists in order to obtain targeted cards or entire decks. Backround Duel Academy Days: Ravano's story begins all the way back in the early days of duel academy, when he was still a teenager. Back then, he was using a FIRE attribute deck that ran Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a card that would follow him throughout his dueling career. Year One at Duel Academy: Ravano had entered Duel Academy as a Slifer Red, quickly becoming fierce rivals with another student who would end up becoming Chaotic, another Card Hunter. Ravano even becomes a hero when he helps defend the Academy from the Card Hunters, protecting Tragodia, a one-of-a-kind card. Year Two at Duel Academy: Ravano is now a Ra Yellow, while his rival becomes an Obelisk Blue. Most of the year goes well as Ravano fends off against a more agressive wave of Card Hunters. Near the end of the year however, he is challenged by a business man who the Card Hunters refer to as The Big Man, who defeats him in a Shadow Game. The Big Man then strikes him a deal. If Ravano joined him, the effects of the Shadow Game would be instantly negated, and he would be given great powers. Ravano agrees, and is then brainwashed, becoming the one thing he was trying to stop: a Card Hunter. His first order of business was to learn Shawn Yuki's play style and watch him carefully on his actions. Career as a Card Hunter: After became a Card Hunter, he left his Duel Academy. Then he spent years stealing the cards and decks of powerful duelists. Though, he was brainwashed into thinking what he was doing was doing the world a service, confiscating powerful cards from 'unworthy duelists' as he would put it. It was during his first months when he had realized his old rival had also joined, and they quickly became fierce competitors, constantly trying to out-do each-other. This got so bad, The Big Man separated them into two different regions. Keeping Chaotic at their main base of operations, while Ravano was sent off to the American branch. While Ravano was there, he had picked up on stories of the Excalibur Fragment. Intrigued by this, he decided to recruit others that would help make obtaining the fragment easier. While he was recruiting new members he came across Zack Elkmann, Tom Elkmann's brother. He wanted to join in order to gain the power to become better at dueling then his brother was. Ravano then let him join, granting Zack with the powers he would keep for the rest of his life. It isn't too long until Tom Elkmann joins the search under his own terms. Not wanting any more opposition, he defeated Tom in a duel, sapping him of all his memories of dueling. After doing this, he tries to prevent Tom's enraged brother from leaving his group, but he gets away. For a few months, Ravano was hunting him down. And it wasn't until one of his Card Hunters unintentionally broke into Tom and Zack's home that he knew he had found him. PersonalityCategory:Live Action Duelists Ravano is very cool headed, being able to plan out his moves in a duel exceptionally well. Despite his line of work, Ravano has quite a bit of fun in his duels, creating a hazy line between sanity and insanity. On the inside, Ravano is sometimes doubtful of himself. Wondering if what he's doing is truley for a just cause. His brainwashing has made this side of him weak however, and it's only after he is defeated in a Shadow Game by Tom does this side of him begin to grow back up. Dueling Deck Ravano has 2 decks in his possession. The first one from his Academy days being a burn deck, including Red-Eyes Black Dragon as the main monster. This one he has stored somewhere, and no one knows where exactly he keeps it. His second one, which is a heavily modified version of Shawn Yuki's Red-Eyes Deck, focuses primarily on the Red-Eyes monsters. It can also make several Synchros such as Goyo Guardian, Red Dragon Archfiend, and even Star Eater. This doesn't mean his deck can't XYZs summon however, as he has a few XYZs monsters such as #17 Leviathan Dragon and Queen Dragon Djinn. At one point in the series, it is also capable of unleashing the Winged Dragon of Ra. Excalibur Project While he is not directly involved with the Excalibur Search, he WAS present during the early days of it. It's because of the Excalibur Search that Ravano has his group of Card Hunters formed. Consisting of Zack Elkmann, Saul Sena (Running a Dark Magician deck), Nate Warner (Running a generic warrior deck), Phil Darren (Running a generic dragon deck), Leo Burnn (Running a ritual deck) and himself. Before they could make much progress however, he had to opt out after having to hunt down Zack after he quit the Card Hunters. During this search, he obtained rare Synchros such as Star Eater, and his other card hunters got updated decks(Saul got Gagaga/Dark Magician deck, Nate got a Noble Knight deck, Phil got a Photon deck, and Leo got a Rank 6 Ritual deck). He also got new recruits in the form of Jericho Volcanna, Stryker Rider, and a unnamed duelist he nicknamed 'Lackey'. Project Games After his lackey lost to Tom when he defended his household, Ravano knew that Tom, the brother of Zack was behind it. This meant that his hunt for Zack became hot again, as he sent out more Card Hunters out to defeat the both of them. When unsuccessful, he sent out Phil, the most skilled solo Card Hunter in the group besides himself. After Tom's defeat to Phil, he took possession of Zack's new deck, becoming worried again after Phil was defeated in a rematch and Jericho had slipped what his name was. He decides he has had it after Tom had randomly showed up to defeat yet another one of his Card Hunters at the Northeast Duel Academy, and decided to handle things himself. Prior to the Quad-Academy Tournament, Ravano sends all the representatives(other than the Southwest Duel Academy), to the Shadow Realm. When they are immediately replaced by Dallas, Prez Koumori, and Tom Elkmann, Ravano opts to entering the tournament himself to ensure possession of the prize card. He defeats Dallas in the First Round by elimination due to Dallas warping out of the arena before he could land the finishing blow. However, he is defeated by Tom Elkmann in the Final Round, and is sent to the Shadow Realm himself.